bakutalkfandomcom-20200214-history
Vexos
The Vexos is an evil orginization of six Brawlers and one researcher. Now it is just Zenoheld, it is unknown what he will do next. Members Current Members 'Zenoheld Vestal' Zeoheld was once the King of Vestal. Now he has had to runs off into space, with him he took Hydron (His son), Lync, Mylene, Volt, Shadow Prove, Professor Clay, and some Guards. Now he is a Pyrus Brawler and uses Mechanical Pyrus Farbros. He also used the Assail System, also Known as just Assail. He and his son do not have a good realasionship until Hydron becomes the new Subterra Brawler and brings him the Haos and Aquos energies. Ex- Vexos Spectra Phantom Spectra was the Pyrus Brawler and uses Helios. Now he is known as Keith Clay again and is with the resistance. He quit when they left Gus and Him behind. Gus Grav Gus was the Subterra Brawler and used Blast Elico (As Subterra) and Rex Vulcan. He was with Spectra after they left him and Spectra behind. One day when Gus and Spectra took the Resistance to the Mother Palace, he challenged Zenoheld and then Zenoheld blasted him and all of his Bakugan, and killed two of them. Including his Bakugan Trap, Hexados. Zenoheld's Final killing attack was when he blasted Gus and Vulcan into space. He beat them and threw them into Jail, later Hydron is put with him. Mira Pherman Mira was known as Mira Pherman for some reason when she was in the Vexos. She was an extra Subterra Brawler. She escaped when the Resistance destroied one of the Demensoin Controllers. Volt Luster Volt was the Haos Brawler, but he quit. He quit when he found out what the new plan was to destroy every planet and rule all. After he and Boriates beat Hydron and Dryoid Hydron banishes him to another Demension. He tries to pull him in but cannot. He might be seen again as the demension he was sent to could be either Nethia or Gundalia. Lync Volan Lync was the Ventus Brawler. He steals a copy of the alterinate and he goes to tell Alice that they want to destroy Earth. Then He battles Hydron. He loses and Aluze is destroied. Then Hydron uses a demension bomb and he makes it look like he is throwing his glove at Hydron but is really leaving the Copy in his glove for Alice to find. His plan worked because Alice found it and warned the other members of the resistance. Mylene''' Pharroh' Mylene was the Aquos brawler for the Vexos. She used Aquos Elico until she threw him out and Gus took him but he died as Blast Elico. Now she uses Aquos Macubass. Her bakugan Trap is Tripod Theta. She says she doesn't agree to the Rules and wishes of Zenoheld but says he is too crazy and powerful and doesn't do anything about it. So she accepts the mission to destroy the Resistance and get the DNA code and Battle Gear needed to power to alteranive, but for herself. She then gets trapped by the demension bomb, but escapes, but she still quits. Shadow Prove Shadow Prove is the Darkus Brawler for the Vexos. He used to use Darkus Mechanical Sylvee. Then Professor Clay made a Fake Hydranoid called Hades. Shadow Took Hades and loved him despite the fact his power died fast. Then in his Brawl with Alice and Chan Lee Hades was destroied and he pulled out Mac Spyder and he is his new Guardian. His Trap is Mechanical Fortress. He does the same as Mylene then quits. 'Hydron''' Vestal Hydron was once the prince of Vestal but went with his father into space until they get to the Mother Palace. He took Gus's Place as the Subterra Brawler when He and Spectra leave. He uses Mehcanical Subterra Dryoid, the strongest mechanical bakugan made. He doesn't have any other bakugan, or a trap, or even a Gear! Yet he wins many brawls with just him and Dyroid. He brawls Zenoheld and loses, he is then thrown into Jail with Gus and Professor Clay. Professor Clay Professor Clay is a reasercher for the Vexos. He hates his son and Daughter. He claims they aren't family anymore, but that they are enemies. He almost gets tossed into space by Zenoheld and the other members of the Vexos but he tells him he can get them to a new Demension and destroy Earth and Vestal. This is very much to Zenoheld's liking. Clay was killed along with Zenoheld, Lync, Farbros, Dryoid, The Alternative Guards, and The Alternative.